In general, a printed circuit board and a clamping plate joint are combined by welding. Therefore, welding personnel's welding technology and experience are very important. After welding, the printed circuit board and the clamping plate joint cannot be separated from each other and can no longer be used afterwards.
Therefore, the industry developed a clamping plate joint as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, that is, a clamping plate fixing mechanism 100′ for connecting a coaxial connector with a printed circuit board. The clamping plate fixing mechanism 100′ includes an upper clamping plate 1′ and a lower clamping plate 2′ to clamp a printed circuit board 300′. The upper clamping plate 1′ and the lower clamping plate 2′ are assembled and disassembled through a plurality of screws 3′. A coaxial connector 200′ is fixed at a predetermined position of the upper clamping plate 1′. (See the position P′ in FIG. 1).
Although it can solve the problem that the combination is achieved by welding, but they are manually connected by using screws 3′, which is time-consuming. When they are fixed, the applied force may be uneven. As a result, it is impossible to determine the yield, and it may take a lot of time for adjustment. This is very inconvenient.
Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.